We are all finding new ways to fall apart
by ZanderLanghe
Summary: John has to move to an all new state. Will he be able to deal with it when he falls for the most popular boy in school, dave? What about when dirk- a posessive jealous jerk- has his sights set on the plucky new boy? rated T because theres no smut- YET, Thanks for reading. johndave and slight dirkjohn.
1. Chapter 1

We're all finding new ways to fall apart.

Chapter 1:

Karkat and I sat in complete silence as we stared at each other not knowing what to say. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving my best friend, as if it was even my idea. I stared him in the eyes and bit my lip. He began to speak. "So you're really going to leave..?"

I knew he was holding back tears. I knew I was the only friend he really had and that the feeling of loneliness would make him feel horrible. I resented my dad for making me leave. My voice cracked as I answered. "I'm sorry... it's not my choice. It's my dad and his stupid job!"

He nodded and I pulled him into my embrace. As my arms rested themselves on his back I could hear his heart racing through the pulse in his neck. I had to lean down a little to hug him properly; He was five inches shorter than me. My guilt boiled up in my stomach like chicken broth getting ready to begin bubbling inviting the ingredients to soak up in its lustful heat. Except instead of ingredients in this case it's the fact that I'm leaving the only friend I really have. He filled the silence with an airy chuckle that escaped his lips. "Be good Karkat… Don't cuss out any teachers, okay?" I chuckled and the look on his face went from flustered to lighthearted

"It was one time, Egbert." I smirked at him and ruffled his hair. His black fluffy locks were probably the most inviting thing about him. I was the only one to ever see him not look like he wanted to punch someone. I was the only one he showed his true empathetic self to. "Plus, we can text" he added as he gestured to his phone. I remembered that I gave him my number and smiled cheering up a little. My dad appeared as he poked his head in the room

"Come on john, the U-Haul is waiting" I rolled my eyes. How can he be so enthusiastic? I nodded and looked at Karkat one last time as my heart shriveled in my chest out of guilt. He gave me one of his reassuring smiles as if he's said goodbye so many times before. I closed my eyes and turned around walking to the car. I want to yell out that I want to stay. I want to scream to my dad that he can't make me do this, but I can't. My dad shoots me one of his "let's go" stares before I just roll my eyes and get in the passenger side of the truck. I put my headphones in hoping my music would just drown out all this anxiety in my head. I pressed play and closed my eyes as All Time Low filled my ears.

All of a sudden my headphone was removed from my ear with a sudden tug. I looked over and sighed. "what?"

"It'll be okay, kid. You'll make plenty of friends at your new school." He stated. "You're going into tenth grade. As long as you stay under the radar, you'll have no problem."

"You're kidding, right? There's no such thing as staying under the radar in high school, especially for the new kid."

"Come on, john. Just give me a break."

I sighed. "I'm not trying to take it out on you... I'm just going to take a nap." I closed my eyes and let my breathing get slower as I drifted off into a slumber.

_The sky was grey, and the sun was almost invisible. My thoughts couldn't stay in one direction as I walked to school. I started to think of everything that's happened. I will never forget the day that my mom walked out the door. Not that I can really blame her; my dad ignores her. He's beginning to ignore me now more than ever. The only real reactions I get from him are these stupid notes he leaves everywhere. I felt a tear stream down my face but I just wiped it and continued walking. Up ahead I saw someone sitting on the curb. He must have been going to school because he had a backpack. I got a closer look and saw his features. He had pale white skin, fluffy black hair, and freckles. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and skinny jeans. He looked about my age and so he must go to the high school I'm going to. I sat next to him and looked at him. "you okay?" _

_ He looked at me and gave me a small nod. "yeah. I'm just waiting for this stupid school bus that should've been here 30 minutes ago." _

_ I couldn't help but giggle a little. "Do you go to Dunham High School?" _

_ He nodded and I laughed a little. Well uh, not to be rude but the bus picks up over there" I gestured towards the other side of the block "and you missed it" _

_ He groaned and got up. I got up as well and was surprised by our height difference. He was about five inches shorter than me. I giggled and gave him a playful push on the shoulder "Come on, I'm walking to school. You can walk with me." _

_ He gave me a small nod and grabbed his backpack off of the curb. He looked extremely annoyed and frustrated. I gave him a small smile to maybe cheer him up a bit. He ignored the smile and walked on. I looked at him trying to observe. He didn't talk much, and he walked with a slight limp. He hid it very well, but I could tell a small limp was there. As we continued walking, I began to hum the theme song to Ghostbusters. He looked at me "is that Ghostbusters?" _

_ I smiled "yeah! I love that movie!" I got a little excited and he gave me a small nod. I took this opportunity to strike up conversation. "You watch movies?" _

_ He nodded and the look on his face went from annoyed to genuine. I smiled. "yes." He said. "Yes I do. I spend almost every day watching them. The ones I like the most are romcoms" _

_ "I love romcoms; I have a whole box of 'em at my house!" _

_ "That's cool." He looked up as we approached the school "this it?" _

_ I nodded and smiled a little "well it was nice talking to you… I'm john." _

_ "You too. I'm Karkat" _

_ I smiled at him and began to walk away. Everything faded to black. _

I woke up with a sudden shake of my shoulder. I looked over at my dad. "Come on, john. Rest stop!" I rolled my eyes and got out of the truck. He led me into the gas station and I saw him immediately go into the snack section. I went over to the drinks when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see my dad carrying a box of fruit gushers up so I could see. My body tensed and I glared at him. "You know I don't eat those anymore."

"You don't?"

I rolled my eyes and walked past him grabbing some chex mix instead. I also grabbed an Arizona tea and walked up to the counter grabbing my own wallet and pulling out five dollars. After I paid for my snack, I walked back to the truck and got in the passenger seat. I grabbed my phone and decided to text Karkat, just to see if he was upset or not. I went through the contacts on my phone and clicked on his name "carcinoGenicist"

EB: hey Karkat. How ya doing?

CG: oh, hey john. I've been okay. It's only been 3 hours y'know. Anyways, how is the road trip so far?

EB: eh. It's okay, I guess. I spent most of the time sleeping in the car. I had a dream about the first time we met.

CG: oh god, don't remind me.

EB: hehe

CG: Welp, im glad you're having a good trip. I miss you.

EB: I miss you too.

CG: so where are you going again?

EB: Las Angeles, California.

CG: oh my god that's so far from Oklahoma!

EB: I know!

CG: oh, chin up. I'll be fine.

EB: I know you're lying, but thanks.

CG: ha. I have to go john. Have a safe trip.

EB: bye Karkat :/

I put away my phone and my dad gave me a weird look. "who was that?"

I smiled "that was Karkat"

He looked at me and sighed "john we need to talk. Now you know how I feel about homosexuals. They are disgusting and you will never be one. I will not tolerate to have a homosexual son."

"what the hell- dad Karkat and I aren't dating."

He did a sigh of relief "oh good! I don't know what id be able to do if you were a homosexual. They're disgusting. You know how they have sex, right? They-"

"I know dad! - just stop it!" I hated it when he went on these rants. I've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I've never even crushed on anyone before. I was starting to think that I'm not attracted to anyone.

He gave me a grunt and rolled his eyes. I sighed and put in my headphones. I was not in the mood for his talks. I stared out the window thinking about the next day. I start school tomorrow and I'm just thinking of how I'm going to start this year. I have a lot to think about and so little time to think about it. I just looked out the window with my music playing. I wish I didn't have to move…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My alarm clock woke me up at six o'clock in the morning. At first when I looked around I got surprised by the unfamiliar room. When I realized it was my new room I sighed and got up off the floor. My dad ignored my plea last night for him to help me get my mattress out of the u-haul so- sleeping on the floor for me. My clothes are all in a box, and my school supplies are in the car. I went over to the box where my clothes are and bent down opening it. I was looking for my usual outfit: A white t-shirt, cargo shorts, a blue hoodie, and my yellow converse. When I found it I went into the bathroom and put the outfit on over the boxers I was wearing to bed. I looked in the mirror and ruffled my hair. It always looks like a ruffled mess in the morning. I took a brush to it and tried to style it the best I can with my fingertips. "John!"

My dad's voice startled me a little bit but I replied "what."

I saw him walk into the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

I giggled at his stupidity. "School."

He grunted a "have fun" and put his pipe in his mouth before messing up my hair I walked past him and went downstairs. I darted out of the door and went to the back of the truck, got my backpack (that I luckily packed the day before), and walked towards the exit of the neighborhood.

After about 5 minutes of walking I saw my school. "My school is close!" I thought. The first thing I saw was how many people were out front. My heart sunk as I thought of how I wasn't going to make any friends. No john, I thought, you have to be positive. I nodded to my own thoughts and smiled as I walked up to the curb of my new school. Looking around, I was looking at all the cliques. I saw the punk-rock kids, the girly girls, the sporty girls, but I couldn't see anyone that looks like I would have anything in common with them. I looked over and saw a huge crowd of people. Those must be the popular kids. I couldn't help but be curious. I started to walk over but felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with long black wavy hair and thin rimmed round glasses. She smiled. "Hey. You're the new kid, right?"

I nodded. "How do you know..?"

She chuckled "I'm on the welcoming committee. It's my job to show you around."

"Makes sense. Well, uh, I'm John… John Egbert."

She smiled. "Hi John! I'm Jade… Jade Harley."

I nodded slightly in her direction but my gaze went back over to the cool kids all swarmed around in a circle. She could tell what I was looking at and tapped my shoulder again. "Those kids are the most popular kids at this school. They know everything about everyone. You see that one?" She pointed to some girl with a pink skirt, a scarf, and fluffy short blonde hair "That's Roxy Lalonde. And that one-" She pointed to a girl with long blonde hair and pink glasses. She had on a pink fluffy dress "that's Feferi Piexes. The one in the green sweater is meulin. The one in the khaki shorts and green shirt is Jake.-"

She went on with names but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy looking at all of them and the way they all seemed to be having the best time of their life. That's when something changed.

I saw him. I didn't know what his name was- but he was gorgeous. He had blonde hair that swooped in his face and looked soft to the touch. He had a diamond shaped jaw and fluffy lips. My heart stopped and I couldn't help but stare. Nothing else mattered at that moment but him, the urge to get to know him, and the fact that he was walking over here- wait what? He was walking over here. Oh my god. I looked over to see jade had left. Then he was just 2 feet away from me. I couldn't find the words to say but he just smirked. I pulled my shirt down and managed to get out a few words "u-uh… hi! I'm new. Well I mean- my name is john- and I'm new to this school. S-so… what's your name…?"

He scoffed. "Dave Strider- Don't forget it. Listen, my buddies over there don't appreciate you staring at em. I mean, I know we're appealing, but take a picture. It'll last longer"

I frowned. Why is he being so mean…? I nodded and looked down at the ground. He nodded and walked off. Jade walked back over here and put a hand on my shoulder. "I should have told you about him."

"What do you mean…?"

She sighed. "He's kind of a jerk face... He goes around judging everyone. I know… I dated him."

I looked over at her. "Really…?"

She nodded grimly but then went back to her cheery self. "Yeah. He was kind of a jerk. He cheated on me with Terezi." She pointed to a girl with short red hair and teal jeans with a red top on. "Three times."

I frowned. "He's really that kind of guy?" I didn't think of him to be like that. I know what I'll do. I took out my phone and began to take pictures of the group. He walked over again

"Wow. You actually are taking pictures. I guess you're more of a smartass than I thought." He looked at Jade and nodded slightly before turning back to me "listen. Just leave me and my group alone. Okay? We have a reputation to uphold. That means I don't need some nerdy dude to be all up in my business."

"I'm not a nerd."

"Prove it." He looked around and then smirked. "go slap that girl on the ass."

I frowned at the girl. She had wavy blackish brown hair and a dark red sweater on. I looked at him. "I'm not going to prove my popularity by disrespecting and objectifying women. Just because you're popular doesn't mean you have to be a jerk." I looked him up and down trying to read him the best I can. I looked at his long sleeves that were pulled down past his palms, and his pose that had the one hip cocked out and his arms crossed over his chest. Its obviously a front/ façade. "I know you don't act like this all the time. So how about instead of trying to impress your friends you just be yourself?"

He gave me a glare and stepped forward "just watch out, new kid." He turned away and Jade turned to look at me. Her face was shocked

"You did not just tell off Dave strider."

I nodded. "Yeah… I guess I did." I smiled at my new victory and shrugged. The bell rang and I looked down at my new schedule. I have English first. I looked at jade. "Where's room 411?"

She pointed to a hallway. "first door to the left"

I smiled. "Thanks." With my new instructions I began to listen to her and walked to class. I was getting run into and shoved around. It was like 1000 kids were moving at once. I finally struggled my way to the room. I took a seat in the middle and got my new binder out of my bag. On the front was a mini-poster of my favorite movie Conair. I was staring at it admiring Nicolas Cage when someone sat next to me. She had wavy/messy blonde hair, a jean jacket, a white blouse, and skinny jeans on. I looked at her and she smiled at me. Her smile was crooked and mischievous. I smiled back and she looked at my binder

"No way! I love Nic Cage." I smiled more.

"No kidding?! I love him too." She looked at me. She had dark blue eyes. They were kind of highlighted by her blue makeup. I looked at her. "So... What's your name?"

"Vriska."

I looked at her. "Were you hanging out with the popular kids this morning? I think I saw you"

She nodded. "Yeah, but those kids can get annoying at times. Especially Terezi." She rolled her eyes and I cocked my head

"Terezi's the one with the short red hair, right?"

"Yeah. She is a total wannabe. She thinks she's so cool because she's dating Dave Strider."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Dave. I don't know what got me and him on such a bad start. "oh yeah, Dave…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that Dave and I didn't get off to such a good start."

She nodded "I heard. Relax. He is just superficial like that. He actually thinks you're kind of cool-" She lowered her voice at the last part. "Don't tell him I told you, but he actually came back to the group surprised by you. You're so in."

I frowned. "I don't wanna be in a crowd with them. I just didn't want him to call me a nerd. I don't wanna be mean to people."

She chuckled "I'm in that group and I'm not mean. The only ones in that group that are kind of mean are Dave and Dirk. The rest of us are just friendly- except for Terezi."

I nodded. "Noted. But why are they like that?"

She shrugged. "No one really knows."

I sighed. I want to know what made Dave mean like that. I'm making it my goal to get to the bottom of what Dave Strider is hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

My next class was P.E, A class I really wasn't looking forward to. There's something about getting changed in front of people that just scares me. I look at everyone to see if I see anyone from this morning that I was introduced to- No luck. I get my set of PE clothes and go to the bathroom stalls to change. I go to one of the stalls but I'm blocked by an arm. I look over to see the other strider. Not Dave, but the other one with the pointy glasses. He smirks at me. "Why you going to the stalls to change.-" He got real close to me "you got something to hide?"

I gulped and frowned at him. I shook my head and tried to get out of his way. All of a sudden a tall tan kid walked up behind him. His voice was timid but his body language was brave. "hey. Leave the new kid alone, dirk."

The guy-apparently his name is dirk- grunted and looked at me with a smirk. I got suddenly self conscious as I nodded at the tall guy to thank him and went into the stalls to change. When I came out the tall guy smiled softly at me. "What's your name?"

I smile a little. I might just have found another friend. "I'm John."

He nodded and i smiled "And yours?"

"Tavros."

Tavros… that's a really unique name. I like it. "Well, nice to meet you Tavros."

He nodded and I looked around the locker room. If you really looked and paid attention, you can see all of the little cliques and groups. I see the Goths, the athletics- who, by the way, take this class way too seriously- and the thug kids. The thug kids are easy to spot because they are the ones with the bandanas and the tattoos. Tavros' voice pulled me out of my daze. "john? You okay?"

I jumped a little and nodded. He smiled softly. "Come on. You can hang with me and my friends if you want."

I nodded and we walked to the back corner of the locker room. I saw two other guys. One of em had on a bright red turtleneck over his PE clothes and the other guy had cut his PE shirt into a tank top. Tavros smiled at me a little. "Okay john. This is Kankri" He pointed to the one in the red sweater. "-and this is Equius." He pointed to the one in the tank top. They both nodded at me and Kankri smiled.

"I'm john. Nice to meet you!"

"Dirk was trying to get in his grill. I stopped him."

Kankri groaned "why is that guy always harping on everyone?"

Kankri's voice was slightly deep but not really. He talked in proper English, which I noted. Equius spoke, his voice low and slightly raspy "He does it for the attention. I guarantee if no one paid attention to the hoof beast he would calm down."

Kankri nodded in agreement and stood up "well, I'm going to go and get some snacks. Do you guys wa-" He was interrupted by a kid yelling from the other set of lockers. The kid's voice was deep and snarky-like.

"Hey kankri, I have somethin you can eat!"

Kankri blushed furiously and frowned. "Cronus… n-not now!" he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. When he walked away I looked at Tavros.

"Who's Cronus?"

"Kankri's lover. Cronus and he began to date about six months ago. Cronus isn't ashamed of it-except with his friends- and kankri… well, he tries to deny it to basically anyone. Kankri's parents- super religious. They hate even the slight mention of gays."

My dad's voice played in my head. _EEW! Homosexuals? John please tell me you're not one of them. Please. Do you know how they have sex?! It's vile. _

I nodded and sighed a little. "I know the feeling. My dad's like that too. Not religious- but he hates homosexuals."

Tavros shook his head. "It's a damn shame."

Equius joined in. "I feel indifferent towards ones sexuality. My best friend is a lesbian. I, myself, am straight. That doesn't stop me from hanging out with anyone."

I had totally forgotten that equius was there. He's so quiet. He reminds me of karkat. I smile a little at the thought of him. I wonder how he's doing without me. Is he with someone? I really should text him. Tavros' voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You really do space out a lot, huh?"

I chuckle and nod "Yeah. So I've been told."

There was something about Tavros' voice that was warm and inviting. Maybe it's because the first time I heard it he was defending me against that dirk. I can tell that me and him are going to be good friends.


End file.
